The goals of this application for MBRS SCORE funding are to expand and strengthen Tuskegee University's long-standing commitment to biomedical research by: (1) Increasing the number of independent, self-reliant biomedical research scientists. (2) Increasing the number of research-related activities. (3) Coordinating the research activities between the Tuskegee University research community, support services and administration. The administrative and subproject components within this proposal will allow the development and support of biomedical research laboratories as well as provide essential support for research-related activities. It will be the job of the Program Director, through support of an Administrative Staff and consultations with an Advisory Committee, to directly advise and monitor the progress of all the MBRS investigators. Progress toward the stated goals will be assessed through the measurable objectives set for individual MBRS investigators, as well as the program as a whole.